


Control

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Series: Creepypasta [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Creepypasta, But they'd never work due to Jeff, CreepyPasta's everywhere, Creepypasta, Crying, Death, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Halsey control, Insanity, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Jeff and Lauren are kinda like Joker and Harley in a weird way, Kissing, Lauren The Killer - Freeform, Lauren and Masky are rather adorable in my opinion, Madness, Masky is sympathetic towards Lauren, Mental Instability, Mentions of Chaser Kate, Mild Blood, Operator symbols, Psychological Trauma, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Rivalry, Slender proxy, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Stalking, Violence, Waiting, okay quite a bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren's parents had recently been murdered by her ex boyfriend Jeffery Woods before he became the infamous Jeff The Killer, now it seems no matter where she goes or what she does, someone is watching. She may just snap...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I really wanted to do because I miss writing as my Creepypasta character. I'm probably going to do more of these so I hope you enjoy :)

**_"They send me away to find them a fortune, a chest filled with diamonds and gold."_ **

 

Lauren glanced around the house that although wasn't lacking company it felt as though it was empty. After Jeff had killed her family, Lauren had been sent to live with her Nan and Grandad. Her family could see something was seriously wrong with her. Her eyes were empty, emotionless when she looked at the things that used to make her eyes glow with happiness and admiration. Her skin had gone pale, it almost looked grey, like she was dead. She'd stopped eating and sleeping and she jumped at the slightest of sounds. Her personality was slowly slipping through her fingers, she was becoming darker than usual almost like something was prying at her ropes of sanity. She'd stare out of her bedroom window and into the long trees in the distance for hours, almost like she was waiting for something. When asked about it she'd simply ignore our say."They're coming for me."The same thing she'd scream in the early hours of the morning, nearly waking the whole street.

 

_**"The house was awake the shadows and monsters. The hallways, they echoed and groaned."** _

 

Lauren walked through the dark hallways, her features sorrow filled. The bags under her eyes weren't hard to notice, nobody understood they things she had seen, nobody understood why she was now the way she would, nobody understood the thoughts that ran through her head at the darkest hours of the night."Nobdy understands me..."Lauren mutters as she falls onto her bed once again. The wind causes the house to creak as though, something was trying to answer her theory and perhaps disagree with her. 

 

_**"I sat alone, in bed till the morning, I'm crying they're coming for me."** _

 

_"Lauren..."_ A faint but detectable voice whispers from nowhere. There wasn't anything there. Lauren slowly pushes herself up off her bed hesitantly heads towards the bedroom window, her heart racing with uncertainy of the situation. Her stomach dropped at the sight that met her. There was a man, average height in a dark yellow zipped up jacket. His hair was either a shade of brown or ginger, it was hard to make out in the darkness, he wore a pale white mask with shaded in obsidian black eyes, eyebrows and lips. His partner wore a orange hoodie with his hood up and a jet black mask over his face with blood red eyes and a painted blood red smile. In between the pair was another man, he looked younger than the pair, perhaps my age. He had a grey hoodie on with yellow goggles and a weird thing covering his mouth. His dark brow hair gently fell over his goggles. They wasn't exactly who bothered her, it was the creature in a suit that towered over them and most of the trees. The second her eyes met his faceless one. A overpowering ringing noise filled her ears, making everything else unbareable and consuming her senses. She gripped tightly onto her hair, attempting to block out the noise. She eventually let out a hair standing scream to alert her nan? The street? Someone... "HELP ME! THEY'RE COMING FOR ME, HELP!!!!"She screamed, over and over again before her vision was consumed by darkness.

 

_**"And I tried to hold, these secrets inside me. My minds like a deadly disease..."** _

 

The next day she awoke in jer bed with her nan checking her temperature, She didn't know what was happening. She could see everything that was happening but it was like it wasn't her doing these things, like she wasn't in control."Can you tell me what happened last night?"She asks Lauren who just looks at her with a cold stare and doesn't reply. She violently pushes her nan away from her, causing her to stumble slightly before she realises the dark, emotionless eyes that filled Lauren's darkened features."Your sister is here..."Her nan says slowly before quickly rushing out the room, not wanting to have that cold, unnerving stare on her any longer.

 

_**"I'm bigger than my body. I'm colder than this home. I'm meaner than my demons. I'm bigger than these bones."** _

 

Lauren eventually manages to pulls herself into the living room where her sister, Leanne was soaking up all of the attention. Lauren was dressed in a purple hoodie, blue skinny jeans and big leather knee high lace up boots, her brown hair rested on her shoulders and her blue eyes bored into the side of her sisters head from where she stood in the doorway. Her sister practically gasped at the sight of her younger sister."What are YOU doing here?"Lauren practically spat the venom filled words at her sister. Leanne's eyes widened as she looked at her younger sister, she fluttered her eyelashes a few times before she took a deep breath and said."I'm here to see how you are. After mum and dads death, I knew you'd be struggling and I do care. I am still your sister."Leanne says whilst my six Lauren's old nephew, Jayden, watches the argument with emotion filled eyes. Her two year old niece, Erin-May started crying at the arguing."My sister..."Lauren spits whilst rolling her eyes and looking over her older sister with her emotionless blue eyes."My sister..."She repeats before bursting out into hysterical laughter, Jayden's eyes start to well up with tears at the scene."You lost the right to call yourself that, a long time ago."Lauren tells Leanne as she moves further into the room with a forced smile which scared most in the room.

 

_**"And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me." I can't help this awful energy. God damn right, you should be scared of me. Who is in control?"** _

 

Lauren's Nan and Grandad run to the crying children as Leanne stood up cockily to face her younger sister."What are you saying Lauren?"Leanne says with a small laugh as she looks down at Lauren who simply smirks at her pathetic attempts of bravery. Lauren didn't known where it was coming from but deep inside there was this itch that needed to be scratched and she wasn't sure what it was she was craving. Pain? Violence? Or even to kill? She looked her older sister dead in the eye."I'm saying that you are NOT my sister nor will you ever be, no matter how much you try to ACT like you care, you and I both know that you only care about your pathetic, attention seeking self. Whenever there is the slightest problem you are there to make yourself the centre of attention and now you are using MY parents death as a excuse to bathe in the attention and now you are gonna use my insanity as another excuse."Lauren spoke carelessly and carefreely to her older sister who didn't look very happy about her words. Leanne grabbed her younger sister by her hair and yanked her forward. She seemed confused about Lauren's widening grin, it was sinister like there was a hidden agenda to her actions, it was terrifying, like you were looking into her insanity."STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! Please! You're scaring me!"Jayden screams from his nana's arms while he cries, Leanne releases Lauren but doesn't go over to Jayden."See...selfish. You don't even care about your own children..."Lauren whispers before leaving the room with that same insanity filled grin.

 

_**"I paced around for hours on empty, I jumped at the slightest of sounds."** _

 

Lauren headed to the forest at the back of the house and she paced, backwards and forwards, over and over again. She needed to see them, she needed to see that she wasn't crazy, she wasn't imagining everything. They were here. They were coming for her."Lauren! come inside, it's pitch black!"Her grandad yelled into the forest, knowing she was in there somewhere. Lauren heard her grandads yells but she ignored him and continued to pace back and forth. She froze on the spot when she heard the crunching of twigs and leaves and when she heard how close the footsteps were she nearly jumped out of her skin before she gulped and slowly turned around to see the outline of someone's shoulder that was hidden behind a tree."I'm not afraid of you."Lauren says through gritted teeth, trying to convince herself more than whoever it was. 

 

_**"And I couldn't stand the person inside me, I turned all the mirrors around."** _

 

The figure came from behind the tree and slowly approached her, his head tilted to the side as though he was either trying to figure her out or intimidate her."Who are you all and what do you want from me?"She asks him in a serious tone of voice as the figure slowly comes out of the darkness, she began to realise it was the white masked one."You have been chosen..."The figure whispers as he moves around her in a defensive stance."You took Jeff..."She whispers and tilts his head at the mention of Jeff and he slowly shakes his head as a reply."He said he felt strange...He said he was seeing things just like me...you took him...didn't you?"She says in a choked sob but the masked man doesn't answer and simply stares at her."DIDN'T YOU!"She screams out at him but he doesn't even flinch at her and he just tilts his head slightly, unsure what to say or do."Jeff doesn't serve our master."The masked man finally says with a deep voice as he looks down at her."Well what does he want with me? I haven't gotten anything special. I haven't done anything wrong. I don't want this...I need answers...I need something...Please..."Lauren manages to choke out in sobs while looking at the masked man who simply tilts his head again before looking down at the pale hand that had grabbed his jacket."Please..."She begs to him and he simply stares at her, unsure what to tell her. How do you tell someone that you're destined to be a murderer? The masked man looks into her eyes, seeing puzzled and broken pieces. It reminded him of how he and Hoodie were when it all started happened to them. Of course they were watching this. Hoodie was hiding in the darkened distance and Toby was in a nearby tree. Although Masky was the shy one of the proxies, he also understood this girl better than any of them. Masky unzips his jacket and pulls his shirt down to show a symbol which seems to be imbedded into his chest,near his heart, it was a circle with a X through it."Mine represents loyalty. Hoodie has one on his arm which represents strength. Kate has one on her leg which represents speed and Toby has one on his wrist which represents vengeance."Masky explains to Lauren who goes to trace her fingers over the symbol but Masky covers it back up. Lauren glances up at The masked man with tears in her eyes as she shakes her head."No...NO I won't work for him. I won't work with any of you. I'm not a killer. I hate what I'm becoming. I can't even look in the mirror anymore. He's making me a shell of the person I was! I don't want this!"Lauren screams at The masked man with all her built up rage, the man simply stares at her."You have no choice."

 

_**"I'm bigger than my body. I'm colder than this home. I'm meaner than my demons. I'm bigger than these bones."** _

 

Lauren lay in her bed that night wondering why everything ended up this way. She slowly pushed herself to go into the kitchen and get a drink, her mind was blank, her emotions were gone. She didn't feel anything but anger, she was angry at herself, she was angry at them...things. She was angry at Jeff and most of all she was angry at her sister. She was angry that after everything that had happened she had the nerve to stay under the same roof. Lauren stood in the kitchen filling her glass, looking out at the slender figure outside in the forest. Leanne had come into the kitchen with Jayden to get him and drink and Lauren could feel her glaring into the side of her head but she ignored her and kept her eyes on her mast-- I mean the slender figure.

 

_**"And all the kids cried out, "Please stop you're scaring me." I can't help this awful energy. God damn right, you should be scared of me. Who is in control?"** _

 

Lauren turned her body to glare back at her sister, she'd impulsivley picked up a knife from the kitchen counter top. Jayden gripped to his mothers arm for protection."What's wrong Jayden? Are you scared? Your mummy wouldn't save you even if I was going to hurt you."Leanne gritted her teeth at her younger sisters behaviour then her eyes met the shiny object in her hand that's when her eyes widened."Nan! Grandad!"Jayden screamed and both of the grand parents came running into the kitchen."What is it? What's going on?"Their nan said as she came into the kitchen. Both of the grandparent's let out loud gasps as their eyes landed on the blade, Lauren was holding."Now...Lauren..."Grandad started as he made his way over to Lauren."Come on now, none of us have done anything wrong so just put the knife down and lets sleep this off."He whispers to her while her blue eyes soften at the sight of his fear. He gently rests his hand on top of Lauren's before he gently takes the knife from her and her Nan slowly escorts her back to her bedroom.

 

_**"I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my head. They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead."** _

 

Lauren giggles playfully as she looks up at the brown haired boy that had climbed on top of her on the bed. His piercing blue eyes gazing lovingly down at her before he leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips before he lifted his head to look down at her. Lauren twirls the tassels on his white hoodie around in her fingers while she bites her lips softly."I've missed you Jeff..."Lauren mumbles up at him and he smirks slightly at her comment. Jeffery Woods, Lauren saw him as the love of her life and his older brother, Liu was like a second brother to her too, of course she saw Liu a lot more than her actual brother."I know you have..."Jeff whispers to her before leaning in to kiss her passionately on the lips, Lauren's eyes flutter closed as they kiss but then something doesn't feel right. Something was off. His lips didn't feel the same as they did before. The kiss didn't feel the same as it normally did. Lauren's eyes fluttered open and she wasn't greeted with the Jeffery Woods she knew and loved. His beautiful brown hair was now singed black. His beautiful peach like skin was now bleached white his pink lips were now crimson red with a carved smile up his face. Lauren stared up into his eyelidless eyes that had lost all colour and were now pure white. Lauren looked down to see that his pure white hoodie was now stained with blood. Her eyes met his again and as grinned menacingly down at her and the strange thing was, she wasn't afraid of him, she still adored him as she always did."Jeff..."Lauren mumbled to him and his eyes scanned her for fear or detest but he got nothing."Aren't you going to scream or run away."Jeff asked in his gruff and dangerous tone of voice."No. You've never scared me Jeff."

 

_**"And I've grown familiar with villains that live in my head. They beg me to write them, so I'll never die when I'm dead."** _

 

Lauren's eyes fluttered open and she was greeted with the usual darkness of her room. She'll always remember that day when she came home to her parents corpses on the living room floor. Their blood splattered around the flat with the words, Jeff The Killer written on the living room walls. She'd cried on the living room floor for hours, trying to convince herself that it wasn't her fault. It was his. He did it. Then she remembered it was actually the bullies fault for making Jeff that way and poor Liu...Jeff killed Liu and his parents, they called him a monster but he isn't a monster, he's just broken. When the police found her she'd written."I'm sorry." on the wall in the blood and she was crying her eyes out on the floor. It took a lot of convincing to prove it wasn't her. They eventually found Jeff's DNA so that gave her the all clear. Lauren rolled over onto her side and started to cry herself to sleep until her body froze when she felt a presence in the room. It was unnerving, like when your walking alone in a clear street and a car starts to drive next to you and you feel it slowing down and your heart begins to race while wild thought fill your head. Slowly the presence gets closer and closer until she could feel the tickle of a breath on her neck. Lauren squeezed her eyes shut so she didn't have to face it."Kill her..."The voice echo's through her head, it sounded demonic and threatening, it must be that tall figure from outside, how the hell did it even fit through the door? The presence moves away and Lauren finally feels like she can breath again."Or I'll kill you."The voice says before a short moment later the tense atmosphere disappears and the presence is seemingly gone. Lauren's eyes flicker open and the room is empty. She had one goal now, one mission. 

 

_**"I'm bigger than my body. I'm colder than this home. I'm meaner than my demons. I'm bigger than these bones."** _

 

After getting dressed into her purple hoodie, blue skinny jeans and knee high leather boots. Lauren slides her fingerless leather gloves on and stealthily climbs out of bed and heads into the kitchen, she notices the knife is gone and so she digs around the cupboards and finds a axe that her grandad used to use for when he had a fireplace and used to chop firewood. She grins and grabs the axe before heading to where her sister would be sleeping. She thinks to herself of how to do it while she looks at her sleeping form before she grins and hides the axe behind a chest of drawers before heading into the kitchen and smashing a glass on the kitchen counter, she picks up some of the glass and uses it to cut her arms, she wipes the blood on her hoodie, staining it before she walks back into her sisters room."Leanne..."Lauren puts on a innocent voice and her sister wakes up, as well as Jayden and Erin who are also in the room."What?"Leanne says sleepily while turning her bedside light on. She notices her blood stained hoodie and her eyes widened."What did you do?"Her voice is filled with worry and Jayden looks at Laurem with fear filled eyes."I smashed a glass..."Lauren says in a innocent voice and Leanne tuts before standing up and going to get some baby wipes for the blood. While her back is turned Lauren leans down to grab her axe from behind the drawers and she slowly sneaks up behind her sister.

 

_**"And all the kids cried out, "Please stop you're scaring me." I can't help this awful energy. God damn right you should be scared of me, who is in control?"** _

 

"Mum!"Jayden screams as Lauren grabs her sister by the hair and throws her onto the bed, Leanne whacks her head of the headboard and Lauren crawls on top of her with a firm grip on the axe. She tries to swing the axe at her older sister but Leanne grabs Lauren by the wrists, using all the strength in his muscles to keep the mad woman away, Lauren was grinning like a maniac and laughing like a psychopath down at her, Lauren was enjoying this. Jayden was screaming."STOP! STOP! STOP!"Over and over again and Erin was screaming the building down. Lauren had locked the door so nobody could get in unless they broke it down. Leanne was screaming for help but nobody was coming.

 

_**"And all the kids cried out, "Please stop you're scaring me." I can't help this awful energy. God damn right you should be scared of me!"** _

 

 

Lauren bites Leanne's arm, drawing blood and causing Leanne to release her grip, Lauren swings the axe with full power, down onto her sisters neck, splitting it open, blood splatters all over onto Lauren and Jayden who was hidden in the corner of the bed. The blood drenched the bed turning the bed sheets from snow white to a crimson red. Lauren's manic eyes watched, fascinated by the blood and the adrenaline rush that was building within. She hacked and hacked and hacked at her sisters body, till she'd practically cut all off her lips off and then she stood up, gazed emotionlessly at Jayden who was terrified by Lauren's obsidian black eyes that gazed down at him. Unknown to Lauren All of the colour in her eyes had gone, the white and blue was now filled by the depths of darkness. Lauren yelped as a pain surged through her lower back and chest and her hands instinctively dropped the axe and whipped around to hold where the pain was. Lauren moved to the mirror that was on the wall and she lifted her hoodie and black vest top that was underneath to see if she could see the source of pain. She looked over her shoulder and into the mirror to see the same symbol the masked man had on his chest, the circle with a X through it and her fingers traced over it gently to feel it imbedded into her skin. She gulped and checked her chest to see the same symbol there too. She looked up at her eyes in the mirror, her hands shook and she gasped, it's not that she was scared by herself, far from it in fact. She thought they were beautiful, she smirked at herself in the mirror before turning to look at her masterpiece and her niece and nephew who were cowering, she didn't care. She grabbed her axe and unlocked the door to see her nan and grandad who stared wide eyed at all the blood and the blooded axe before they rushed into their grandchildren. They looked around the room to see the circle and X symbol drawn on the walls in blood and the words Lauren The Killer, written next to the symbol, it stained the walls and left its mark. Written above Leanne's corpse it said, "Sweet dreams sweetheart X." When they turned around to look for Lauren she was gone and the sound of the back door signalled that she had ran.

 

Lauren was met by Masky, Hoodie and Toby. They took her into the woods to begin her life with them, her new family. The Slender Proxies. Her symbol was manipulation/seduction and Loyalty.

 

_**"Who is in control?"** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, leave kudos and comments if you want more stuff like this.


End file.
